All My Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Alisa and 2B. Androids who want to give each other all their love.


**All My Love**

**Pairing: Alisa x 2B**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken or Nier or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I do not know anything about 2B, but I really want to play Nier Automata for myself. But for now, I'll use my little knowledge of 2B right onto here. If I mess anything up, don't be mean. **

**Anyways, please enjoy this story~!**

Alisa looks into 2B's eyes, covered in black cloth, up her palm slowly. As an android, she's been noticing some things lately: love. And she learned that people would intertwine hands when they are in love and look into each other's eyes. Alisa adapted this into her memories and learned very quickly. Now when the two first met, Alisa has felt something new. "Love at first sight" as a human would call it. From there, she learned some things from her best friend, Xiaoyu, about what love is and as days passed, Alisa became more confident in confessing her love to 2B.

2B is slightly confused on this gesture. Tilting her head to the side, she asks, "What are you doing?"

"I want to…give you all my love," Alisa replies. "As should you. I mean…truth is…I'm in love with you 2B-san. Will you…go out with me?"

"Love…" 2B mutters as she just stares at the hand being held out to her. It is then that she recalls the first time they met.

****Flashback****

_An injured Alisa looked up at her savior, who stands there proudly after defeating some goons that tried to capture her. The silver haired woman looked down at her with a cold stare. _

_"You should be more careful," she said. _

_"Ah, y-yes! Understood! Won't happen again!" Alisa tried to get up, but she felt something on her arm. One of the goons hit her so hard that it almost broke it, making her unable to move it. However, 2B knelt down to take a look. _

_"Here…stay still." With that, the silver haired woman did some work on her arm. Putting some wires, bits and pieces together and then wraps a white cloth around it. _

_Alisa was amazed by how intelligent this woman was, her hands doing her magic on fixing what was broken. After a few minutes, Alisa's arm was as good as new. 2B stood up and held out her hand._

_"Can you get up now?" she asked._

_Alisa nodded, gently took the woman's hand and stood up. "Th-thank you very much."_

_"No problem. Now run along home." With that, the silver haired woman turned to leave. _

****End of Flashback.**

"2B-san?" Alisa says.

2B can never forget those eyes. Those eyes that stared back at her the day they first met and when they met again. They finally introduced themselves.

****Flashback****

_"I-It's you from before…!" Alisa gasped when she was sitting on the roof, watching the well lit city. _

_"You looked like you were lonely," the silver haired woman said. "Do you mind if I…sit next to you?"_

_Alisa nodded quickly. "Y-yes! Please go on!" She scooted over and patted the area next to her._

_The silver haired woman did so and both of them watched over the city lights, plus hearing some cars honking and such. Alisa kept glancing at the black clad woman, who was sitting calmly. Alisa turned back and decided to break the ice._

_"A wonderful city, isn't it?" she said._

_"Indeed," Came the silver haired woman's simple reply. _

_"I come here to watch the city often," Alisa continued. "Sometimes it's for no apparent reason. But I love to watch the city glow brightly."_

_"I see."_

_The two continued watching over the city before the silver haired woman turned toward the pinkette. _

_"Say…what's your name?" she asked. _

_"Eh?" Alisa turned her head._

_"What's your name?" the silver haired woman repeated._

_"Alisa. Alisa Boskonovich. Please, call me a Alisa," the pinkette responded with a simple smile. "What's yours?"_

_"My name… isYorha no. 2 type B. But please, call me 2B," the silver haired woman said as she held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alisa."_

_"Same to you, 2B-san~" Alisa gently gripped it._

****End of Flashback****

It is at the moment that 2B found herself reaching out and gently touching Alisa's hand without thinking. Just from the moment thinking about shaking Alisa's hand made 2B want to touch her hand again. They were good friends and fighting partners whenever 2B had the chance to meet her again. Though the silver haired woman had several missions to complete after that, so she couldn't see Alisa often. However, both of them discovered one thing in common: they are both androids. Androids that can fight and are intelligent.

But after a while, they get the chance to meet again after weeks of not seeing each other. Both 2B and Alisa never stopped thinking about each other. And as days went by, Alisa learned about love since she first met 2B. Then afterwards, she is desperate to see her again.

And now, Alisa is waiting for 2B's answer, but as far as she can tell, the silver haired woman's hand pressed against hers, slowly intertwining it, does the answering for her. Alisa smiles a gentle smile with 2B doing the same. They use their other hands to intertwine, lean in and press their lips together, making it a passionate, heartwarming kiss.

Learning to love as androids is a big thing for them. And that's very good. Alisa and 2B have accomplished the one important emotion in life and none shall ever forget it.


End file.
